Bureaucracy
by Boducky
Summary: What starts as a  rather  minor incident turns into a headache for the Autobots and their human allies when the bureaucrats in Washington decide their guests need to take driver's tests...
1. Chapter 1

**Bureaucracy**

Note: this bit of nonsense takes place after the 2007 Transformers movie, which shows Lennox's title as "captain".

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, which is probably good, since I don't have any energon for them. I wonder if they'd eat cookies…

Warning: There is some mild seeming "Canada bashing" in this fic… but it's all done in jest. Any flames on this point will be used to melt the cheese on my poutine. *grins* (I'm Canadian, I'm allowed to make fun. *wink*)

Captain William Lennox strode purposefully down the hallway of the army base, running an agitated hand through his short, brown hair. _Bureaucrats_, he thought with an aggravated huff. The solider was still seething after his hour-long video conference with the Secretary of Defence and other in-the-know suits from Washington regarding a 'problem' that had suddenly popped up concerning their Autobot allies and guests.

"Huh… problem," he snorted dismissively. This 'problem' had been an almost non-issue just a few short weeks ago and now, because some ignorant senator had gotten his shorts in a twist, the incident had come back to bite Lennox in the ass. The brisk walk was doing nothing to calm him, especially given his destination and mission. He paused, took in a deep, calming breath and rotated his tense shoulders. Everyone was aware of the nature of his video conference, everyone was nervous about what this may mean for them, and everyone was anxiously awaiting his return so that he could break the news to him. And they had all been certain the news would not be good. Oh, well… things could be worse…

"This is stupid," Lennox muttered to himself as he squared his shoulders and continued on his way. "Absolutely stupid." He shook his head, trying not to let his temper flare. Letting everyone see him this upset would not help matters at all. "Just freakin' ridiculous." He stopped again, sighed and let his shoulders slump. "They are going to be _pissed_ off…"

In the oversized hangar the Autobots now called home, Optimus Prime stood stoically silent in a far corner, physically distancing himself from his allies and friends. Everyone tried to act normally, but respectfully allowed their leader his space so that he could take time to gather his thoughts, assess the situation, try to foresee possible outcomes. At the moment, Prime was observing his soldiers, trying to gauge their moods and how they may react to what news Captain Lennox brought back. The bonds between Autobots and their human allies were just being forged; they were still at that stage of establishing trust, of developing mutual understanding. A fragile time, and any upset in that new relationship could do irreparable damage. If such an upset would occur, and from which side it would originate, may very well be determined today…

He watched as his old friend Ratchet puttered around, surveying their new (perhaps temporary) home and taking stock of what equipment was needed, what changes to be made in order to create as acceptable a medical bay as was possible on this foreign planet. Prime smiled inwardly, remembering countless occasions on which he had witnessed his medical officer planning out medical requirements before a battle. Optimus had long suspected that this wasn't merely done as part of his medic's thorough nature, but also as a way of dealing with nervousness before a confrontation.

Ironhide sat off to one side as he inspected his arms… checking the servos and gears as he extended and retracted his cannons, running diagnostics to confirm that the timing was up to his high standards, that the transition from normal mode to battle-readiness was smooth, almost flawlessly executed. The old mech, absorbed in his task, ignored the humans as they milled about making changes to accommodate their visitors… he was completely unaware of the intrigued, sometimes concerned, looks they sent his way.

The Prime watched and noted their reactions for future consideration. He realised that Ironhide must seem an imposing, almost menacing, sight to them now, what with the way he continuously, almost obsessively, focused on his weapons. Optimus hoped that, in time, the humans would come to understand that it was just Ironhide's nature to be ready to protect and to fight. More troublesome to Prime was the humans' fascination with the Autobots' weapons. He knew that someday, probably very soon, the American government would start asking about those weapons, hoping to use the advanced Cybertronian technology to their own advantage. Optimus had already decided that he would not yield on that point: the humans would not have access to their technology. Not only would it give one country an immense advantage over the rest of the world, but he feared that the misuse of their weapons by humans could have disastrous consequences.

Finally, he shifted his gaze to the youngest of their group. Bumblebee was by far the easiest to read… even the humans could sense the nervous tension radiating off the young Autobot. Unfortunately, the sympathetic looks they sent him did nothing to help the young scout feel any better. While he usually stayed with Sam to fulfill his continuing role as guardian, Bumblebee had been brought to the base temporarily while this situation played out. Sam had been very obliging to their request; he always was. The young human had once gone so far as to offer to buy another car so that Bumblebee could stay with the Autobots on base at all times, but Optimus had assured him this would not be necessary. The Prime had noticed Sam's sorrow at the thought of losing his friend, even though he tried to conceal it, and Optimus had found the bond between the two to be very touching… and encouraging.

And now, the young scout sat alone, fidgeting slightly, drumming his fingers softly against a wooden crate. Earlier, his nerves had him pacing the room or wandering aimlessly within the confines of the barracks. It had been hours since Ratchet had snapped at him, telling the young mech that he needed to be careful around the humans and that he was distracting those who were trying to work. The medic had stopped just short of making the mistake of suggesting that Bumblebee go for a drive to ease his worries. That may not be a luxury any of them could indulge in later, and Optimus knew that Bumblebee still blamed himself for their current situation.

"Well," a voice announced as the bay doors opened. All eyes turned to Captain Lennox in anticipation, and Bumblebee nearly leapt up from his seat. "While that wasn't exactly pleasant, it could have been worse. I see there's no point in asking everyone to gather 'round and listen up…" he observed wryly. All activity in the room had stopped, the soldiers had automatically fallen into ranks and the Autobots had moved in behind them. Lennox once again tried to shrug the tension from his shoulders and breathed out a puff of air.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware," he commenced, "there was an… incident… involving a member of our team during a recon mission in Nevada three weeks ago." Although the Captain had purposely refrained from naming names, Bumblebee made an unhappy noise and slumped his shoulders. "A Decepticon scout had been discovered, we pursued and, unfortunately, the chase lead down some busy streets. Our actions had, _indirectly_, caused a motor vehicle accident." As Lennox stressed 'indirectly', Epps snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I was there, man, remember?" he chimed in. "And things were relatively under control, all things considered. There wouldn't have _been_ an accident if that damned fool driver hadn't panicked and gone into the ditch. Sure, we were going fast, weaving in and out of traffic, but we had to or that 'Con would have gotten away. 'Bee was in control the whole time, he didn't even come _close_ to hitting that car!"

Behind him, Ironhide muttered "Some humans just shouldn't drive…"

"Ironhide…" Prime warned.

"Well, I don't mean anyone _here_," he amended, raising his hands defensively. "Just _some_ humans."

"Amen to that," Epps stated.

William rubbed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders again. "Look, _I'm_ not trying to place blame here, neither are my superiors. _We_ understand that this is necessary, that this happens sometimes, much like police chases happen sometimes. But, unlike the police, people can't know that we exist, we have no good way of warning people to get out of the way. And, in this case, the _driver_," he had to struggle not to say 'damned fool' as well, "happened to be a Senator."

Shoulders slumped, some of the soldiers groaned, Epps declared "Aw, _hell_, no…"

"Yeah… not good," the captain agreed. "And, while he wasn't injured, he was making a lot of noise about the entire thing. Now, luckily for us, he thinks the accident was just caused by some reckless kids joyriding, so now he's looking to pass laws to crack down on car thieves and reckless driving. Unfortunately, the senator's not privy to our special operations… nor will he ever be. Which is too bad, 'cause he would probably be a lot less angry if he understood that our actions were a matter of national security. But, given this incident…"

He paused, thinking of how to phrase this. No one was going to like this, Autobot and human alike, and he felt like an absolute moron for having to say it. It was a policy from higher up, and as their captain, Lennox had to stand in front of his men and try to break the news to them without flat out saying that he thought it was a damned stupid idea. With all eyes and opticals fixed on him, Captain William Lennox swallowed his pride and relayed the bureaucrats' decision.

"Given this incident, Washington has decided that the Autobots must remain here on base pending the results of a driver's licensing test." A disbelieved silence reigned for a few moments.

"You _cannot_ be serious!" Ironhide growled menacingly. Bumblebee let out a disappointed groan and slumped even further. Ratchet snorted in disgust and muttered something that sounded like "absolutely ridiculous _and_ insulting." Even the humans voiced their disapproval and rolled their eyes.

"Very well," Optimus intoned as he stepped forward, effectively silencing the dissent. "If that is what your government desires, we will respect their decision." Lennox looked up at him gratefully. "While we had familiarized ourselves with your driving rules before coming to your planet, we will all take this test. I presume that the driving guides we had studied are still valid?"

"Revised 2006 or 2005, depending on the state, and we have studied all 50 states," Ratchet informed them. "Surely, human driving laws could not have varied much in so short a time."

Lennox smiled at the medic's precision. "No, they haven't. And don't worry, you won't have to take the test for all 50 states. Just one will do, and they've decided it should be for the state of Nevada. According to Washington, if there ever becomes a need to establish a permanent Autobot presence on the mainland, a desert base in Nevada is the most logical choice."

"How long do we have to wait before we take this test?" Ironhide groused, his huge arms crossed over his chest. Despite his leader's assurance of Autobot cooperation, the weapons specialist was still being testy. Will really couldn't blame him, though.

"They'll have someone come in next week." More groans of protest. "That's pretty good, considering all the security clearance this person's going to need."

"Then we shall all take that time to review the driver's testing process for the state of Nevada," Prime assured the captain. "Better to be over-prepared than to risk failing and having further delays," he explained to his affronted troops. "If that is all, Captain…"

Lennox ran his hands through his hair. "Well, my superiors have informed me that the Autobots are still free to drive on the compound and the access roads leading to the storage areas. Basically, anywhere directly within the base's jurisdiction. So you won't be cooped up in here, and you'll have a place to practice… not that you'll need it," he added apologetically. Optimus nodded curtly and turned away, motioning that the others should carry on their business.

"'Hide, I'm going to head back to the soldiers' barracks. Did you want to come with me for a spin?" the captain offered. The tall, black mech snorted.

"Are you sure my knowledge of human driving laws is sufficient for this task?" he groused. Lennox signed and massaged his temples. _It begins…_

"Or I could take an army truck…" he offered. The old Autobot said nothing, but transformed into his vehicular mode, and swung the passenger side door open. The human smiled slightly as he took his seat. "Crotchety old man…" he murmured teasingly. The truck's engine just growled in response.

They drove for a few minutes in… well, not exactly companionable silence. William sighed. He needed to get this off his chest. "Look, 'Hide…" The truck slowed slightly, allowing them more time to talk before reaching the barracks. "I'm sorry… I _know_ this whole thing seems absolutely stupid to you guys. Hell, I'll agree, it _is_ absolutely stupid. I tried to talk them out of it, but the bureaucrats wouldn't budge. I have complete faith in you guys… everyone on base does. But these guys in Washington… they haven't worked with you, they don't know you like we do. And we trust you with our lives."

The truck was silent for a few moments, then the radio flicked on. "So you agree with us? Ratchet was right… it's _insulting_. How would they feel if we turned around and asked your president to take a test proving he knows how to walk properly?" William suppressed a snort of amusement at the thought. "And as much as I complain, I have to, grudgingly, admit that Optimus is right. We have to work _with_ your government and respect their decisions… even the stupid ones. And even if Optimus weren't right about this… he is my leader, and I would follow his order all the same."

Lennox smiled, reflecting on how glad he was to be working with these unique soldiers. "Well, thank you for not making a big deal about it… this will all be over soon. You guys will kick butt on that test and we'll go back to hunting 'Cons."

"If I _really_ had any spark-felt objections," Ironhide intoned, "I would just run away to Canada. Maybe _they'd _be more reasonable…"

The human snorted. "Well, then, I hope you like hockey and maple syrup, pal."

"Unfair… there's really _much_ more to Canada than that. I hear it's nice this time of year…"

"I'm sure you would know all about that, traitor," Lennox muttered mutinously. Ironhide's amused rumble vibrated through the steering column and seats. "Hey, enough laughing, eyes on the road. My life is in your hands here…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bureaucracy**

Note: this bit of nonsense takes place after the 2007 Transformers movie, which shows Lennox's title as "captain". When the Autobots have conversation in italics, that is through an internal link, and therefore not heard by the humans present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, which is probably good, since I don't have any energon for them. I wonder if they'd eat cookies. Besides, how would I ever fit them in my condo?

Thank you to my beta, elarielf, for the feedback and the ice cream. Big hugs to you!

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

_Man, this feels familiar,_ Lennox thought. Once again, as he walked into the Autobots' hangar, his men had quickly formed ranks, with the Autobots standing behind them, even before the hangar doors had completely closed behind him. Once again, everyone was anxious to find out what would happen next.

"Alright, everyone. I'd like to introduce you to Major Beauport. The major has been sent by Washington to administer the driving test to our Autobot friends. I expect everyone to give her their full cooperation." As he spoke, a pale woman with sort red hair and a no-nonsense expression stepped forward. Her cold, grey eyes surveyed the Autobots impassively.

_Approximate age: mid-thirties,_ Ratchet dutifully informed his comrades via a shared link. _Height is markedly above average for a human female. Posture and musculature tone suggest she is athletic, appears to be slightly above normal muscle density for a human female. Probably due to rigorous military training. Heart rate, breathing and pupil dilation suggest that she is agitated…_

_That's just great,_ Ironhide's link cut in. _Our 'instructor' is in a bad mood…_ Bumblebee slumped slightly at the news.

…_unable to determine why. There appears to be no physical or hormonal reason to explain this mood,_ Ratchet finished, ignoring the miffed weapons specialist.

Optimus took this all in stride. _Very well, thank you for the information. Unfounded speculations will not help matters, so everyone stay calm. Above all, do nothing that would further upset Major Beauport. It would not help our cause._

During this silent exchange, the major was consulting her clipboard. "Alright, as you know, the Government of Nevada has already administered the written portion of the test online, a special dispensation for the Autobots, as physically writing the test would be impractical for them." _Guessing they couldn't find big enough pencils,_ Ironhide sneered. "Therefore, only the skills tests will be administered today. They will be as follows: one Class A license with Endorsement J for the Autobot Optimus Prime, one Class C Endorsement R for the Autobot Ironhide, two Class C, no endorsements, for the Autobots Bumblebee and Ratchet. If you wish me to test for any other endorsements, please say so now." She looked up again with a serious look on her face.

"That should be sufficient, thank you," Prime assured her. "And I would like to take the test first, if that is alright."

The woman shrugged, her expression indifferent. "As you wish," she allowed. As the mech transformed to his truck form, the major shuffled through a series of folders, removing one and placing it at the front of the pile.

Lennox took the opportunity to step in. "You'll find, Major Beauport, that the Autobots are all excellent drivers, excellent soldiers. My men can all vouch for that." He received a steely gaze in return.

"That would be helpful if character references were permitted in lieu of a test," she informed him. With that, she strode purposefully towards the waiting Prime. After heaving herself into the passenger seat and readying her papers, the Autobot headed out of the barracks to begin his test.

After a few moments of silence, enough to ensure that the pair were safely out of hearing range, Bumblebee let out a series of sad, concerned chirps.

"That woman is _cold_," Epps commented. Lennox shot him an look of exasperated understanding. "What's her problem, anyways?"

"Harrumph… who knows," Ratchet complained, turning away. "I'm going to do inventory. Come on, Bumblebee," he said kindly. "I need help, you need a distraction, and Ironhide's too busy caressing his cannons to be of any use…"

"Hush, I'm thinking," the black mech growled. Will looked up, way up, at his new friend with a worried look on his face.

"'Hide…" he said with growing concern.

The Autobot waved a large hand. "Oh, relax, I'm not going to shoot anyone. But if she wants to see driving, I'll show her _driving_…" he trailed off menacingly.

"Oh, Primus, help us. You'd better take your test last." Ratchet muttered from across the room. Lennox just shook his head, already knowing his new friend well enough to keep from arguing.

* * *

><p>Soldiers milled about the room, having long gotten back to their duties. Optimus had long since returned and had, naturally, passed with flying colours. His and Ironhide's tests had taken the longest, seeing as Major Beauport also had to test for endorsements that would license them both to haul heavy loads. The Prime was currently scowling at his old friend, unpleased with what the major had to report. However, he waited until she left with Bumblebee before admonishing the old mech.<p>

"Oh, come on," Ironhide complained. "In the end, she didn't fail me, and that's what matters."

"You were lucky," Prime rumbled. "Major Beauport conceded that she technically _couldn't_ fail you. Another instructor may not have been as fair. Sharp accelerations, sharp stops, racing through the pylons…"

"I didn't _hit_ any pylons."

"Nevertheless, she would have been in her rights to fail you for your rash driving." Ironhide simply waved his hand dismissively.

"I liked the part where she stepped out of the passenger side and said it reminded her of how her grandfather drove," Ratchet chuckled. The black mech grumbled in annoyance. Even Optimus couldn't conceal his amusement as his blue opticals glowed brighter.

"I passed with the same marks you did, Ratchet, only I wasn't such a suck-up about the entire thing…" Many of the humans in the room grinned as they sensed another round of baiting and taunting starting up between the two mechs.

Prime retreated to a corner again, making the excuse of wanting to check on intelligence reports of suspected Decepticon activity. The truth was, he wanted to take the time to reflect on how the youngest Autobot may be doing. Bumblebee had been exceedingly worried about the entire ordeal, and was still blaming himself for what happened in Nevada. And everyone's assurances that this was not his fault, that the American government may have eventually made them take drivers tests anyways, did not help to calm the worried mech. Prime sighed softly.

Ratchet had been kind enough to distract the young scout while he waited to take his test, the more experienced medic taking the time to give his young friend a morale boost. Optimus had great faith in the scout's abilities, but feared that his nerves may get the best of him. How odd, that a simple driving test got them all more worked up than a Decepticon attack usually did…

* * *

><p>Bumblebee returned a half-hour later, slowly, cautiously pulling into the hangar. As Major Beauport exited his vehicle form, the soldiers and Autobots gathered around once again to hear the final results. The woman's face was set in hard lines. Bumblebee transformed to his natural form, his head bowed and shoulders slumped, giving the Autobots the only answer they needed.<p>

_Oh, no, tell me it's not true…_ Ironhide groaned.

_See, you made her angry, Ironhide. I _knew_ you should have taken the test last!_ Ratchet turned his back to the black mech. _Don't worry, Bumblebee, we'll get this resolved._

Optimus shook his head. _He will just have to wait to retake the test._ Bumblebee churred unhappily. Major Lennox stepped forward, unaware of the silent conference going on between the Autobots, but reading their body language clearly.

"Major, was there a problem with Bumblebee's test?" he asked cautiously. The woman stretched her arms above her head, stiff from such long periods of driving.

"Consistent failure to use turn signals to indicate the driver's intentions," she stated curtly. "And could I trouble someone for a cup of coffee? Black, please." Captain Lennox nodded to one of the officers, who strode away to fulfill the major's request. "Had it not been for that, Bumblebee would have done quite well on his test. Unfortunately, he will not be able to retest until the designated waiting period has lapsed. I will have to arrange another flight out here to do the retest."

Soldiers bit back noises of disapproval, the Autobots grumbled through a shared link, Bumblebee managed to lower his head even lower in shame.

_This is just too much_, Lennox frowned, stepping forward. The woman had her back turned to him, folders organised in piles on a table in front of her, and was setting down the cup of coffee she had just been handed. "Major, if it really is going to be _such_ an imposition of your time, you can always request that Washington send another instructor next time," he said harshly. Major Beauport's body stiffened, her grey eyes narrowing dangerously as she slowly turned to face him.

"I'll overlook the fact that your comment borders on insubordination, Captain," she ground out. "Bear in mind that I am here under my superior's orders, under _your_ superiors orders. I'm not expecting you to like it. Frankly, I don't care if you do."

"Captain Lennox," Prime stepped forward. "This is not necessary. Major, we thank you for coming out here today, and will ensure that Bumblebee is prepared to retake his test at your convenience."

"Maybe when you're in a better mood," Ironhide grumbled softly. Eyes snapped towards the old mech in shock, Prime let out a growl of disapproval. The major snapped up a pile of folders and stalked towards the black mech, her eyes flashing furiously.

"Mood? What the hell does my _mood_ have to do with any of this? I confess that I'm not happy to be here, but do you _honestly_ think I would purposely fail someone because of that?" Lennox wasn't sure if he should admire the woman for her nerve or worry about her mental state for trying to menace a giant robot. Either way, he wasn't about to get between her and Ironhide.

"Major, Ironhide does not speak for all of us," Optimus assured her while glaring at his weapons specialist.

"Duly noted," she snapped. "But get one thing straight, my _mood_ has _nothing_ to do with the results of anyone's test. Damned straight, I resent being sent here as much as you resent having me here. Do you know what it's like being flown out to Washington, given high priority security clearance, and then told that it's my job to meet an alien life form and _administer a goddamned driver's test_? Do you have _any_ idea how idiotic this entire thing makes me feel? 'Hi, welcome to Earth! I know that you're an advanced species with technological capabilities _well_ beyond our own, but I'm here to make _sure_ you know how to drive!'" Major Beauport stopped abruptly, closing her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath.

"Damn, we just figured you didn't like the Autobots," Epps stated. Major Beauport chuckled, a wry smile forming on her lips.

"No, Lieutenant, I don't like being made to feel like an idiot because of _other_ people's decisions," she clarified. "Under different circumstances, I would be glad to meet them, really. But right now, I'm pissed off about this situation. The whole thing is just utterly…" she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Ridiculous and insulting," Ratchet finished for her.

"Exactly," Beauport affirmed as she headed back to the table. "Being asked to make mechanical beings _prove_ that they can move around on our streets…" she trailed off in disbelief, then picked up her cup of coffee. Then her features wrinkled in a look of disgust that had nothing to do with her beverage. "And on _top_ if it all, I have to fail Bumblebee for not using signals. I know full well that he was just nervous and forgot to use them! Hell, if you asked me to signal every time I walked, I would fail a damned test, too. And worst of all _most_ drivers don't even bother to use their signals after they get their license. The whole thing is just…" she slammed her full cup coffee down on the table, upsetting the cup and spilling liquid all over the surface and on the sole file that lay there.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, looking down at the mess and hastily placing the remaining folders on a dry surface far from the spill. A couple of soldiers hurried forward to grab cloths and clean up the mess. "Damn!" Beauport repeated, picking up the dripping file. "There's no way I can submit this to Washington… it's a mess, look at it," she exclaimed, wiping at the papers and smearing the ink even further. "I apologise, someone is going to have to retake their test. Let me see…" she squinted at the stained, smeared and soggy papers, trying in vain to read the name on the file. Abandoning her quest, she turned to the three folders that had escaped unscathed.

Lennox eyed her closely, a look of curiosity and suspicion on his face. _She didn't leave that _one_ file on the table on purpose… did she?_ he wondered.

"Let me see… we have here Optimus Prime," she said, looking through folders. "Ironhide's results are here… and there are Ratchet's results…" her voice trailed off. Bumblebee let out a questioning chirp and looked at her hopefully, cocking his head. "I apologise, Bumblebee, but I can't submit paperwork like this. It's completely illegible now. Would you feel up to taking the test again so soon or would you rather wait the standard retest period?" Bumblebee trilled happily.

"What, you couldn't have doused mine too and destroyed the 'drives like your grandfather' comment?" Ironhide complained, his arms crossed defensively. The redhead let out a chuckle, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I never put that in your file, and I said it _reminded_ me of driving with him," she looked up at the black mech. "Grandpa was a race car driver, and a damned good one at that. Heck, he started driving in Nascar just a few years after it was formed." Major Beauport got a far away look in her eyes. "I remember visiting Grandma and Grandpa in Tennessee some summers… he and I used to sneak out of the house while Grandma was asleep, we'd hop in one of his cars and go for a spin down the country roads, he'd pretend that we were on one of the racetracks together. It's a damned good thing that he never got arrested during one of our trips… Mom and Grandma would have _killed_ him if they ever found out."

Ironhide relaxed his stance, humming thoughtfully. "Fine, it doesn't sound _so_ bad when you put it like that. Honestly, I was just trying to shake you up a bit," he confessed.

"You'll have to try harder next time," she challenged with a wink. "Now, Bumblebee," Beauport continued, tapping his foot to get his attention. "Turn signals, hun, because this is my last testing folder. We don't want to get coffee on this one." The yellow Autobot stood to attention and saluted, chirping enthusiastically. "Do you need time to review the rules on using them?" she asked tentatively.

The yellow mech sighed, slumping his shoulders, and shook his head. "Alright," the woman put up her hands. "I just wanted to check. Let's take a spin, shall we?" She patted his foot companionably. Bumblebee transformed into a pristine Camero, holding the passenger door open wide. Major Beauport laid her hands on the frame, preparing to get in, and then paused with a conspiratorial look on her face. "By the way, can we not tell people about the whole coffee incident? I am usually quite fastidious with my paperwork, and I cannot _believe_ I was that clumsy. It's really quite embarrassing…"

"Yes, ma'am", Lennox assured her, looking back to his soldiers and noting their nods of agreement.

"Our secret," Optimus vowed, his baritone voice serious despite the amused glint in his eyes. The major looked up at him, winked, and entered the waiting Camero. "Hmm…" he mused softly after they had departed. Lennox looked up at him questioningly.

"More than meets the eye, indeed," the Prime observed thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, Bumblebee passes his test the second time around. I'm not THAT cruel.<p> 


End file.
